


You're always there, all the time

by thegoatz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Diners, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatz/pseuds/thegoatz
Summary: He looks into Dean's eyes and can see everything so clearly.





	You're always there, all the time

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on [this post](https://lesbiandomesticity.tumblr.com/post/159500355683/youre-sitting-across-from-me-in-a-shitty-diner-in)

It's dark outside.

Daniel looks outside taking in the scenery, all the different colours, the way that the leaves dance as the wind blows, the soft pattering of rain as it hits the windows. It's serene, reserved in the best possible way and Daniel feels breathless; all the air taken from his lungs by all grace of it all. It makes his heart feel heavy, and Daniel doesn't know whether or not he likes that feeling.

There aren't many people in the diner, just a few: a couple talking quietly in the corner, big smiles on their faces as they look at the ones that they love, Daniel tears his eyes away when seeing them happy, together, makes his heart pang, and the nerves are back when he realises what he's going to do. He remembers the text that he sent Dean,_ hey are you up? I'm bored and I want to talk to you, meet me at our diner?_ Daniel couldn't help his smile when Dean agreed almost instantly.

It wasn't_ their_ diner, per se, they didn't own it, no, they were way too poor for that, but the two of them went there so often, it was practically a second home.

And there _was_ a reason that Daniel invited Dean in the dead of night to the diner, but now the nerves are setting in and Daniel regrets asking Dean to join him. Daniel told himself over and over again, psyching himself up.

_This is the day that you tell Dean that you love him._

And now that he's here, and the time is slowly ticking by, Daniel is slowly losing his nerve. He fidgets restlessly in his seat, the milkshake that he ordered as he came in sits untouched, and he starts to play with the straw wrapper as if it could calm him down.

Daniel is seconds away from getting up and leaving, but just as he's about to, he sees Dean walking in, a smile on his face when he sees Daniel sitting in their usual place. He's wearing the jacket that Daniel loves so much, and his hair is wet from the rain, clinging desperately to him, and of course, Dean would forget to bring an umbrella. Daniel has to stop himself from staring too hard at him, but he can't help the way that his heart is beating faster and faster with every second that passes. With every step that Dean takes towards him, Daniel can feel his heart thumping louder, and louder, and louder.

When Dean sits down, he vigorously shakes his head like a dog would, completely drenching Daniel with water.

"Dean!" Daniel shrieks with a laugh, wiping the water from his face with his sleeve, and Dean only replies with a "what?" a dorky smile on his face, his dimples showing and his eyes twinkling and at that moment Daniel realises how head over heels in love he is for Dean. They make eye contact that lasts longer than it should have, both of them wanting to say something but neither of them know what to say.

Daniel has a hopeful smile on his face, feeling courageous: maybe, just maybe, he can admit his feelings, but when Daniel opens his mouth to speak he's cut off when one of the waitresses comes over.

She asks him what he wants to order, and Dean tells her that he wants a coffee, a smile that doesn't feel right on his face, he gives her a wink, and suddenly, all Daniel's confidence is gone. Dean stares at her as she leaves, clearly interested in her, and Daniel feels his heart drop.

He's biting his lip in a way that Daniel adores but his heart feels heavy, and Daniel just wishes that he could leave, he wishes that he never asked Dean to come.

"How're you doing, Danny?" He says, not taking his eyes off of her, and Daniel pulls a smile that feels more like a grimace.

"I'm good," he replies, but there's something off in his voice, its wrong in all the places where it shouldn't be, it's pulled tight like he's in pain, and Dean finally, _finally_, looks at him. He stops biting his lip and looks more concerned than Daniel wants him to be.

Daniel just clears his throat, "I- I was just bored, I suppose, just wanted someone to talk to."

"Did you really have to do it at 12 in the morning?"

His heart clenched painfully at that, and Daniel's face scrunched up into another grimace, "sorry 'bout that."

"Nah, it's fine," Dean replied with a reassuring smile, a smile that feels so genuine that Daniel has to remind himself how to breathe, and the anguish lessens a bit, his heart picking up the pace as Dean's eyes look so sincere, "I'm always down to talk to my best friend."

_Ah_, so that's what he is to Dean: _a friend._

He should have known, but the confirmation hurts more than it should have.

Daniel tears his eyes away from Dean choosing to stare intently at the milkshake that's between them, he sees Dean's body move and looks up briefly to see him looking at the waitress who's bringing his coffee over. She places it gently on the table, smiling sweetly at Dean, and Daniel's stomach twists in knots, pulling tighter, and tighter, and tighter.

Daniel notices a piece of paper she slid his way, and Daniel feels stomach drop; he can see the last digits of a phone number as Dean tucks it into his pocket, and Daniel can't help it when his fists clench so harshly that his knuckles turn white, his nails digging painfully into his palm.

Dean gives her a wink as she walks away and Dean talks to him, rambling about his day in a way that is so very _Dean_ that Daniel can feel himself fall deeper and deeper into the abyss that is love.

"Ah shit," Dean mumbles as he pours too much creamer into his coffee and Daniel huffs out a laugh, and at that moment all he can think of is just _how much he loves Dean Ambrose_ the realisation feels weird in the pit of his stomach.

Dean hears Daniel's laugh and looks up at him, his own grin on his face, they make eye contact, and for a second, Daniel thinks that he's brave enough to tell Dean that he loves him. But Daniel takes too long to think of the words, and the moment passes.

Dean's attention is solely on him, and Daniel doesn't want it to go, so he takes the wrapper of his straw and he flicks at Dean, acting like that was his plan the whole time, acting as if he can't feel his heart, and his brain, screaming at him to tell Dean.

Dean lets out a laugh, deep and gruff, and Daniel can feel it reverberating through him. Daniel couldn't, _wouldn't want to_, go a single day without hearing that laugh.

"Did you get her phone number?" Daniel asks, changing the subject as he takes a sip out of his milkshake. He pretends like he doesn't already know.

"Yeah, but I'm probably not gonna call her," Dean sighs, taking the note out of his pocket.

"You're not?" Daniel asks, surprised, "why?"

"Eh, she's not my type," Dean says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You certainly looked interested in her."

Dean shrugged his shoulders again, "I was, but... eh, she's probably too good for me," he says with a self-deprecating laugh, scratching the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't say that."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course I wouldn't, you're great! You're funny and smart, and kind. You're Dean, and that's good enough. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Dean lets out another laugh, this one loud, with a grin that reached his ears, and Daniel goes bright red once he's realised what he said, just begging the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Thanks, Danny," Dean says, genuinely and Daniel flushes a deeper shade of red from the nickname.

"W- what _is_ your type anyway?" Daniel asks in an attempt to change the subject.

Dean contemplates it for a second, his face scrunching up as he thinks, and Daniel finds it utterly endearing.

"Short," Dean starts, turning his attention back to Daniel, "brown hair, blue eyes, got a cute laugh, is a nice person to list a few things."

Daniel nods his head, missing the look in Dean's eyes, and Dean asks, "what about you, Daniel? What's your type?"

"Uh, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, kinda a bad boy type y'know?"

"Ah yes, someone to counter your goody-too shoe self." Dean teased, and Daniel kicked him under the table, even though he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

They sit in a companionable silence for a short while and Daniel notices that Dean looks like he's contemplating saying something, he can see it in his eyes: in the way that his body fidgets and Daniel wonders what it is.

Not long after Daniel thinks that Dean says to him, "Hey, Danny, I couldn't help but notice that your type sounds a lot like me."

As soon as Dean said that, Daniel froze, he could feel his heart in his throat. He swallowed thickly, before saying, "and now you mention it, your type sounds a lot like me."

Dean just smiled at him, although Daniel could see the nerves in his eyes, "huh, how about that."

Every part of Daniel's body felt tense as he said, "A- am I your type?"

Daniel didn't want to get his hopes up but at the same time, his mind was screaming at him to reach out to Dean and touch him, to hold his hand, to cup his face, to do _anything_ other than just stare.

It seems like Dean was thinking the same thing, as Dean reached over the table, placing his hand on top of Daniel's.

Daniel's eyes go wide, but he turns his hand around and entwines their fingers.

"I guess that's a yes," Daniel says with a nervous laugh, and Dean lets out a chuckle of his own, and now that Daniel looks, now that he really, _really_, looks he sees the love in Dean's eyes, and Daniel wonders how he's never seen it before,

"I _do_ like you Daniel, more than I ever thought I would. You're my _best_ friend, but I want to be more."

"I think..." Daniel starts.

He looks into Dean's eyes and can see everything so clearly, Dean looks so vulnerable, he's taken all his barriers, all his walls, down for him. He's putting his heart on the line; Daniel can see it so clearly in his luminescent eyes and Daniel has never seen something so beautiful.

"I think that I would like that very much."


End file.
